


One Last Time

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup Fic, M/M, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Drop your comments, suggestions and engri reacts down below!





	One Last Time

 

 

It was rather a mundane night. Dark room, new paid movie playing on the television screen, Daniel playing with his phone while his head resting on Jisung's thigh while the latter is eating the chicken feet they ordered earlier.

Jisung sighed for the nth time and Daniel secretly glance to him and went back on his game pretending not to notice the older's uneasiness. The older wipes his hand on a tissue nearby before his hand went on his boyfriend's hair. The latter wasn't really surprised by the gesture but he put down his phone on his chest and raised a brow on the older who's blankly staring at him. He's still silent.

Without words, Daniel took Jisung's one hand and peppered it with little kisses while stealing glances on the older's face. Anxiousness is apparent on his face as he gaze to Daniel's. The younger lifts up his other hand to touch the older's face, as softly as he could. Hoping he could ease the older's mind even for a second. But tears started trickling on Daniel's hand and to his cheeks. He immediately brush the older's tears away before sitting down to calm the older who is now sobbing quite loudly.

They stayed like that for a good minute or two, Daniel brushing Jisung's hair while wiping his eyes with tissue.

"Let's... break up." Jisung's shaky voice broke the silence between them. Words Daniel didn't wanted to hear but he always knew it was coming. Every smile that never reaches his eyes, laughter that never came from his heart, moments that they were together but their hearts seems so far away from each other.

He always knew it will end. They will end. Ever since Jaehwan told him Jisung was called over to the company, even though the older was living his own life outside the limelight, he already had a clue on what's happening. He was treated like a threat on Daniel's career and it's always been like that. Jisung tried on breaking up with him long time ago but Daniel would just dodge the subject. He love the older so much, he can't bear on parting with him without preparing himself.

Daniel was so busy wiping Jisung's tears that he didn't realized he was crying himself.

 _But I love you._ he wanted to tell the older. But looking at his hyung crying his heart out tells him not to say anything. Daniel doesn't want to see him anymore like this.

Daniel exhaled deeply, wiped his own tears before the older can see them. He lift up Jisung's face, wiped his tears before calling his name. Jisung opened his eyes and met Daniel's teary ones. The latter forced a smile. "Let's do that." he said almost whispering the words he didn't even wanted to say. Words that he never imagined he would say when they started going out.

Jisung, once again, burst into tears and touched Daniel's cheek softly. "I'm... sorry," he said between his sobs.

Daniel blinked his eyes to keep his tears from falling once more and wipe the older's face, hushing him. "Don't be..." he whispered. "This is not your fault..."

Repeated words of apologies between sobbing filled the room and Daniel couldn't keep himself but to hug the older. _Even if this is the last time_. he kept on telling himself. Maybe taking advantage of the situation but it's the only thing he can do for him. He's the reason for his tears after all.

"I'm sorry..." Jisung's words muffled on his shoulder.

Daniel felt the older's tears on his clothes that he let out a chuckle. "It's okay."

"Niel..."

He just hummed as a reply. He's scared that he may cry again if the speak more than that.

"Sorry..."

He didn't reply. Daniel just tapped the older's back lightly, ruffled his hair softly before placing a kiss on his forehead. They stayed on that position, Jisung hugging him tightly saying he wanted to break up but doesn't want to let go. Daniel hushed the older until his sobs died down and replaced by soft slow breaths indicating that he fell asleep.

Daniel lie on the couch, letting the older rest on his chest for a while before grabbing his phone. He messaged Jaehwan to pick him up as he doesn't have the confidence to drive himself home safely. He put back his head on the armrest after sending a message, silently playing with the older's hair. "I love you..." he whispered for one last time letting his tears ran free from his eyes. His muffled cries filled the room until he saw his phone lit up. He put Jisung down carefully not wanting to wake him up, grabbed his phone and keys and kissed the older's head before heading out.

"I love you too." Jisung whispered in the air.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop your comments, suggestions and engri reacts down below!


End file.
